In recent years the popularity of using low frequency mechanical vibration in training has been growing. Vibration training is currently a regular topic of debates in scientific conferences and coaches' clinics. Many articles have been published in scientific magazines about the beneficial effects of vibration on strength and power, flexibility, balance, rehabilitation after injuries, recovery after high intensity training, bone density, and neurophysiology including blood circulation and human growth hormone production. It has been reported that low frequency and short period muscle vibration induces improvements in strength, power, and/or flexibility similar to those observed after several weeks of heavy training.
The benefits of vibration as a training and treatment methodology have been known as early as the 60's and 70's. (Hagabarth, K. E., & G. Eklund, 1965; Coerman, R., et al., 1965; Butkovovskja, Z. M., & I. G. Boldyrev, 1967; Macchioni, P., et al., 1968; Kozminska, A., et al., 1970; Homma, S., et al., 1972; Arinchin, N. I., 1974 etc.) Russian scientist V. T. Nazarov used vibration as a training tool in gymnastics and several other sports (1983, 1984, 1987). Research demonstrates that only 10-20 minutes per day of exposure to vibration results in increasing levels of testosterone, doubling of muscle blood flow and energy metabolism, and quadrupling Human Growth Hormone production; as well as increasing bone density comparably to, hours of high impact, strenuous physical activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,918 issued to H. Scheissl discloses a vibrating platform used to run on. One of the problems with this device is that it has limited capacity to adjust frequency of vibration. While frequency in the 25-35 Hz range is optimal, a selected frequency in that range is optimal for a particular targeted effect. For example, blood flow has been documented to almost double at the lower end of this frequency range, while 35 Hz is dramatically better for neuro muscular effects. Yet another problem with Scheissl's platform is that it has minimal effect on the upper torso and arms. Genadijus Sokolovas, the inventor herein, and Director of USA Swimming, has developed a vibration generator which can target specific groups of muscles. U.S. Olympic swimmers regularly use and appreciate the benefits that this vibration generator has had on their upper torsoes and arms.